Automotive environments provide an extensive array of challenges towards engineering design. The environments are replete with caustic materials, liquids, and temperatures that challenge even the basics of operational assemblies. One such arena is that of electrical connectors. Electrical connectors play an ever increasing role in automotive assemblies. They communicate the power, signals, and transmissions that provide functionality to automotive systems. They are, however, sensitive to environmental damage or interference.
A known approach to addressing these environmental concerns in connector design is to increase robustness and add complex sealing configurations. These approaches add considerably to the cost and weight of connector assemblies. In a design field wherein low cost and low weight is prized, such approaches are often less than desirable. Additionally, as the complexity of connector sealing designs is increased, potential failures are often also increased. Finally, many sealing connector designs fail to address the significant issues involved with electrical shielding. As the number of electronic components within a vehicle increases, interference due to electrical leakage represents a growing concern.
As such it would be highly desirable to have a connector assembly that could be simply and efficiently constructed. It would also be highly desirable for such a connector assembly to provide improved sealing characteristics in combination with design simplicity. Finally, it would be highly desirable to have such a connector assembly that provided improved shielding characteristics.